


Lean On Me

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Everyone needs help once in awhile.  It’s okay to ask for it."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livejournal's slash_100 prompt "Accident"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=livejournal%27s+slash_100+prompt+%22Accident%22).



Nick sat quietly, his fingers twisting the hem of his shirt nervously, the doctor’s words a boring drone in his ear. Nick liked Dr. Miller, he really did, but why couldn’t the man speak English? No, it was all words longer than Nick’s arm or abbreviations that made no sense.

Without looking away from Dr. Miller, Kevin reached out and put a hand over Nick’s, stilling his fidgeting. Nick sighed and turned his attention to the diplomas and ugly art on the walls. Geez, that one looked like it had been done by a psychotic toddler. His attention swung back to the doctor when he finally caught a word he understood.

“… surgery.”

“You really think that’s necessary?” Kevin asked. “I slipped during rehearsal. It’s not a big deal.”

Nick winced, remembering. One minute things were fine and the next Kevin was going down, his body going one way and his right leg the other. Nick could still hear the horrible popping sound Kevin’s knee had made right before Kevin hit the floor.

Dr. Miller smiled kindly. “It was never a question of if you were having surgery, but when. You had bad knees to start with and this tear isn’t going to heal on its own. The longer you wait, the more pressure you put on the knee, the worse it’s going to get. I’d like to get you in here in the next three or four days.”

Kevin sighed and Nick could practically hear him mentally reworking their schedule.

“You’ll be doing the surgery?”

“Of course,” Dr. Miller assured Kevin.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

\---

Nick sat on the bed, watching Kevin pack. He’d offered to do it so Kevin wouldn’t have to move around so much, but Kevin had just laughed. Okay, so Nick wasn’t the best packer of them all. He could still manage to make sure Kevin had enough underwear for a two-day hospital stay. He picked at the bedspread.

“Stop it.”

Nick feigned innocence. “Stop what?”

“Pouting. I know you want to help and I appreciate it, but I can pack my own clothes. I’ve been doing it for years.”

That wasn’t really the point, but Nick didn’t feel like arguing about it. He picked at the bedspread some more.

“Are you scared?” Nick hadn’t meant to ask that.

Kevin looked up from his suitcase. “About the surgery?”

“Yeah. I know it’s minor and all that, but still.”

“It’s still surgery.”

Nick nodded. Kevin zipped his suitcase, thinking. Finally he shrugged.

“No, I’m not scared. Like the doc said, it’s just an hour or so procedure and I’ll be home within a day or two. It’ll be fine.”

Nick hadn’t really expected any other answer. Kevin reached for the crutches propped near the door and then glanced at the suitcase on the bed, clearly trying to figure out how to manage both. Nick sighed and climbed off the bed. Stupid man gave new meaning to the word stubborn. Nick grabbed the suitcase and headed out to the living room.

\---

Kevin lay on his hospital bed, IV in place, and wished they’d given him stronger drugs. His room was a zoo. Howie was flirting with the nurses as they wandered in and out, Brian was snooping through drawers and cabinets, AJ had commandeered a stethoscope and clipboard and was trying to get Brian to play doctor with him, and Nick… Nick was hovering. He was perched on the edge of Kevin’s bed, on the side opposite Kevin’s IV stand. He was constantly smoothing Kevin’s hair back from his face or rubbing gentle fingers along Kevin’s arm. There was a soft knock on the door and another nurse popped her head in.

“Is it safe to come in?”

Brian grinned at her. “Depends on what you mean by safe.”

The nurse laughed, stepped in, and closed the door behind her. Kevin recognized her from earlier. He liked this one. Her name was Marianne and she’d put in his IV earlier. She was gentle and sweet and didn’t seem phased by the craziness in the room. Kevin liked her a lot.

AJ wandered over, peering intently at the items Marianne had with her. “What are you doing to him this time?”

Marianne held up a towel and razor. “Time for Kevin’s shave.”

AJ cracked up. “The man wears skirts, guess it was only a matter of time before he started shaving his legs.”

Kevin scowled at him as the other guys started laughing. Marianne slid the towel under Kevin’s knee, giving him a little smile.

“Want me to kick these bozos out?” she asked.

“Nah. They’re my bozos so I guess they can stay.”

When Marianne was finished, she gathered up her supplies. “They’ll be here in a few minutes to take you to pre-op. Just try to relax, it’ll be over before you know it.”

The room was empty again except for Backstreet Boys. Kevin’s eyes closed. Whatever they’d put in his IV was making him sleepy already. Nick slid his hand down to rest on top of Kevin’s.

“I wish I could go with you.”

Kevin didn’t open his eyes, but he smiled and turned his hand, linking his fingers with Nick’s and giving a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need you to come with.”

Nick’s voice was soft. “Right, course you don’t.”

The doors opened and two men wheeled in a stretcher. Nick sat on the bed, arms folded across his chest, and watched Kevin disappear down the hall.

\---

Brian found Nick in the hallway, standing in front of a vending machine. Nick’s hands were in his pockets and his back was rigid. Brian reached out and began rubbing slow circles over Nick’s back.

“Is he back?” Nick asked.

Brian shook his head. “The nurse came down. She said they’re almost done and things looked good. She wanted to go over some stuff with us.”

Nick let Brian lead him back to Kevin’s room. He took up his spot on the edge of the bed again, Brian next to him. He listened with half an ear as Marianne explained what to expect when Kevin first came out of the recovery room. Then she began outlining instructions for when Kevin went home.

“Nick? Nick? Did you understand that?”

Nick jerked his gaze back to Marianne, flushing. “Umm, no? I don’t know why you’re telling me this anyway.”

Marianne looked at him curiously. “You live with him. You’ll be the one taking care of him.”

Nick didn’t want to argue about that, especially not with the other fellas already looking at him funny. He managed a smile.

“You’re right. Sorry, I’m kinda out of it right now. I’m just worried, you know?”

Marianne smiled at him. “Of course you are. Here, let me explain this again.”

Nick nodded and did a much better job of pretending to listen.

\---

Nick sat in the waiting room, glancing at the clock every once in awhile, and waiting for Kevin’s first session of physical therapy to be over. He was exhausted and his nerves were shot. He’d thought the worst part would be the surgery, the worrying about Kevin while he was under anesthesia. He’d been wrong. The worst was all the stuff that happened after they brought Kevin back from surgery. They’d hooked him up to some machine that was supposed to keep his knee from stiffening up. Every hour on the hour, the thing would bend and straighten Kevin’s knee for fifteen minutes. Nick hated that machine.

The first time it had come on, Kevin had still been pretty high on whatever anesthesia they had given him. It hadn’t seemed too bad and Nick hadn’t worried much. The next few times were another story. The anesthesia had worn off by then and Kevin was mostly awake. Nick had watched the slow motion of Kevin’s knee as it was bent and then straightened. Watched Kevin’s face grow paler, the set of his jaw getting tighter and tighter. That had scared him more than anything. Kevin didn’t show pain. He’d watched Kevin rehearse for ten hours, hobble off stage for ice packs for his knees, and still want to practice ‘that last step one more time’. When the pain meds had finally kicked in and Kevin was asleep, Nick had sought out Marianne and asked her for a list of instructions. If everything they did was going to hurt Kevin, Nick wanted to prepare himself beforehand.

They’d brought Kevin home after two days and things had sort of settled in. Howie had flown to Florida to spend time with his family during this unexpected break. AJ was still around; he knew Brian wanted to stay with Kevin and Nick and where Brian went, AJ went. Nick was pretty sure he’d have lost it by now if it wasn’t for AJ and Brian.

A Kevin with nothing to organize was a bored, easy-to-anger Kevin. He was pushing himself too hard and Nick was afraid he was going to reinjure his knee. The more Nick tried to get him to slow down, the more Kevin pushed. He refused to let Nick do anything for him. He wasn’t eating right and Nick knew he wasn’t sleeping. He was in pain, but he refused to take the pain pills Dr. Miller had prescribed as often as he was supposed to. The atmosphere in the house was tense and getting worse every day.

The door to the physical therapy room opened and Kevin came out, breaking Nick’s reverie. He took one look at Kevin’s pale, sweaty face and felt his stomach lurch. He stood up and put a hand on Kevin’s arm, not surprised when Kevin shook him off.

“I’m fine. Can we go home please?”

\---

Kevin closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat. He was so tired he wanted to fall into bed for a week and not move. Not that he would. He had too much to do. Just because he couldn’t be on stage right now didn’t mean there wasn’t a ton of work to catch up on. He had paperwork and new contracts to look at, invitations to parties and awards shows to work into the schedule, missed concerts to reschedule. He wished he’d thought to bring his laptop. At least the drive would be good for something.

Nick was quiet on the drive home, lost in his own thoughts. When they reached their house, he parked the car and got out, going to Kevin’s side to help him out. He wasn’t surprised to see Kevin already getting out and settling his crutches underneath his arms. Nick shook his head and followed Kevin inside. Brian met them just inside the front door.

“I didn’t think you’d be here. I didn’t see AJ’s car outside,” Nick said.

“He went grocery shopping. He said you didn’t have anything decent to eat.” Brian turned his attention to Kevin. “How’d it go today?”

Kevin shrugged. “Fine.”

Brian glanced at Nick, who refused to meet his eyes. Brian wanted to kick something. Preferably Kevin, but he was injured. There were days Brian really hated being a nice guy. Kevin started moving off down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Nick asked.

“The study. I have a lot of work to do.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Nick protested. “Kevin, you just had therapy. You need a pain pill and a nap. Probably food before that.”

“I’m not a baby, I don’t need a nap. I’m fine.”

Kevin began slowly making his way down the hallway.

“Kevin…”

Kevin turned, his face a mask of anger.

“What is it with you? Every time I turn around, you’re there. Asking me if I want something, if I feel okay, telling me what I should be doing. I’m not an invalid or a child. I can take of myself. Stop smothering me!”

Nick looked like he’d been slapped. His gaze slid away from Kevin, focusing on a point over Kevin’s shoulder. “Smothering? You think that’s what I… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I only wanted…” He swallowed hard. “I’m going to… there’s laundry or groceries when AJ…”

He took off down the hall, careful not to touch Kevin as he passed him. A minute later, Brian heard the laundry room door close. He looked at his cousin. Kevin was slumped against the wall, head down, staring at the floor.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kevin mumbled.

“You’re staring at your feet. How would you know how I’m looking at you?”

“I know you. You’re looking at me like I’m the world’s biggest asshole.”

“Actually, no, I’m not.”

Kevin lifted his head and looked at Brian. Brian shrugged.

“I was just wondering if I could beat you to death with one of those crutches.”

Silently, Kevin held out one of the crutches. Brian refused to smile. The front door opened and AJ came in, arms full of bags.

“Honey, I’m home!” He stopped to kiss Brian’s cheek. “Where’s Nick? There’s a couple of bags left in the car.”

“He’s doing laundry,” Brian didn’t look away from Kevin.

AJ, oblivious to the tension, snorted. “Does Nick know how to do laundry?”

“No. You should go help him or you’ll end up with pink underwear,” Brian said.

“I don’t wear underwear and I like pink. Not really gonna be a problem.”

“AJ, could you please go help Nick in the laundry room?”

The tone of Brian’s voice finally got through and AJ paused, gaze going from Brian to Kevin and back again.

“Right. I’ll just put these bags in the kitchen and go help Nick.”

AJ disappeared, leaving Kevin and Brian alone again.

Blue eyes locked on green, each refusing to be the first to give in. Finally, Brian cracked.

“You’re the world’s biggest asshole.”

“Ha! I knew that’s what you were thinking.”

“Only because you are. What’s with you anyway?”

“What’s with me? Why am I the one with the problem? You guys are the ones that are always here, constantly underfoot. Nick…”

“Nick lives here! He loves you and he just wants to help.”

“I don’t need any help.”

“Why are you being a stubborn jackass?”

Kevin put his crutches back under his arms and hobbled off toward the living room, Brian right behind him.

“So I’ve gone from asshole to jackass. Is that an improvement?”

“No.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“Stop changing the subject.”

“There is no subject. I just want to be left alone. Why is that too much to ask?”

“We love you. We just want to help. Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

Kevin flopped on the couch, wincing as pain shot through his right knee. Brian refused to feel sorry for him. He watched as Kevin slid his crutches under the couch and leaned back against the arm. There were dark circles under Kevin’s eyes and his entire body was tense. Brian felt his resolve crack. Damn it, he hated being the nice one, he really did. He walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Talk to me, Kevin.”

“No.”

Brian leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, propping his chin on his hands. “Okay. I’ll just sit here and stare at you until you do.”

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. He could ignore Brian, no problem. He had plenty of practice ignoring irritating things. He could… He cracked open one eye.

“Stop staring. You’re annoying.”

“Talk to me.”

“No.”

Brian continued to stare. He began humming softly to himself.

“Christ you’re irritating,” Kevin muttered.

“Stop swearing.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“No thank you. I only get kinky with AJ.”

Kevin groaned. “I didn’t need to hear that.”

Brian grinned. “Talk to me.”

“You’re worse than my mother.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m not a baby. I’m a grown man.”

“Most of the time, yeah. Right now, you’re more like a four-year-old. A very cranky four-year-old.”

“I don’t need everyone hovering. I don’t need any help.”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Everyone needs help once in awhile. It’s okay to ask for it. It doesn’t make you weak or less manly. You guys helped me plenty after I had surgery.”

Kevin opened his eyes and stared at Brian incredulously. “That was _heart surgery_ , Brian. You can’t compare that to this.”

“Why not? It was still surgery and you’re still in pain. Let us help you out. There’s plenty of stuff that we can do for you. I know you’ve got tons of Backstreet stuff you’re working on. Give some of it to us.”

“I can’t.”

Brian was rapidly losing patience again. “Why the hell not?”

“Because it’s my job. It’s what I do. I don’t have your voice or AJ’s stage presence or Nick’s sex appeal or Howie’s charm. The behind the scenes stuff? That I can do. “

Brian’s eyes widened in shock. “What kind of drugs did they put you on? Kevin, that’s crazy. You can’t really think that the only reason you’re in Backstreet is to be, what? A glorified manager?” Brian ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t even know what to say right now.”

Kevin flushed and looked at the floor. Brian reached out and put his hand under Kevin’s chin, forcing Kevin to meet his gaze.

“There are five people in this group for a reason. We all have different strengths on and off stage. We couldn’t do this without you. You’re our rock, our anchor. When I had surgery, when AJ went through rehab, when Nick’s parents cut him off, when Howie’s sister died. You were there for all of it. Holding our hands and letting us cry or rage or vent or whatever we needed. You may not get as many solos as AJ or Nick or I but that’s not because you don’t have talent. You have an amazing voice and we need it. Without it, we aren’t Backstreet. Don’t ever think we don’t need you.”

Kevin managed a smile. “For not knowing what to say, you sure said a hell of a lot.”

Brian smiled back. “I have my moments.” Brian leaned back, his expression turning serious. “I know this is hard for you. You’re used to being the strong one. That’s fine. Once in awhile, though, it’s okay to let go. Let us give back some of what you give. We need to.”

Kevin was processing all of that when Brian leaned forward again.

“Especially Nick. He’s so lost right now. He doesn’t think you need him around and he’s having a hard time understanding why he’s here.”

“That’s crazy. I love Nick. That’s why he’s here.”

“You love him, yes, but do you need him? Did you let him do anything for you while you were getting ready for surgery? Did you let him help when you got home? You’ve pushing him away and it’s really messing with his head.”

“I didn’t mean to, Brian. I would never hurt Nick.”

“I know that and he knows that. Mostly. But he’s Nick. He’s insecure at the best of times and this situation hasn’t helped. You’ve always taken care of Nick and the one time he can return the favor, you won’t let him. He needs to do this, Kevin.”

“I hate being dependant on someone else.”

“I know, but it won’t be forever. And come on, it could be fun to have us all at your beck and call.” Kevin grinned and Brian groaned. “Uh oh. I don’t think I like that look. We’re in trouble, aren’t we?”

“Maybe. Ever wonder what AJ would like in a nurse’s uniform?”

AJ entered the living room to find the two cousins practically rolling with laughter. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. “Nice to see someone’s in a good mood.”

Kevin and Brian sobered up at the expression on AJ’s face.

“Aje…” Kevin began, but AJ cut him off.

“You’re in here laughing your asses off while Nick’s out there trying not to fall apart. Do you have any idea how badly you just hurt him?”

Kevin flushed guiltily. Brian got up and went to AJ, pulling him into a hug. AJ glared at him.

“Stop it. I’m mad at you for consorting with the enemy.”

Brian snickered. “He’s not the enemy. He’s still Kevin.”

“He’s an ass.”

“Well, yeah, sometimes.”

“ _He’s_ right here and can hear every word you’re saying.”

“Good,” AJ said, not softening a bit.

“AJ, I’m sorry, okay. I really am.”

“Don’t tell me, tell Nick.”

“I will.”

Brian grabbed AJ’s hand and tugged him over to an overstuffed recliner across from the couch. He pushed AJ into and then settled comfortably in his lap. AJ sighed. There was no use trying to stay mad at Brian, it never worked. He reached up and ran his fingers gently through Brian’s curls. He looked up and saw Kevin watching them with a fond expression on his face.

“What?” he asked Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. “Still not used to seeing the two of you like that, I guess.”

AJ snorted. “It can’t be any worse than watching you get freaky with the baby.”

Kevin gave him a dirty look. “Nick isn’t a baby.”

AJ raised an eyebrow. “Noticed that, did you?”

“Jerk.”

“Overbearing control freak.”

“Oh Lord, don’t even start,” Brian grumbled. Kevin and AJ had been known to play this particular game for hours.

Nick chose that moment to come into the living room. He didn’t look directly at anyone, keeping his gaze mostly fixed somewhere off to the right of Kevin. His fingers twisted the hem of his shirt in a nervous gesture they all recognized. Kevin felt his stomach roll. He’d put that look on Nick’s face.

“Have you guys eaten?” Nick directed the question toward AJ and Brian. “Kevin’s mom made some soup when she was here. I just put some in the microwave.”

“Nick.”

Nick started at the sound of Kevin’s voice. He looked toward Kevin, but didn’t make eye contact. “Yeah?”

“Could you come here?”

“I should check on the soup.”

“Please?”

Shit. Bastard. Nick couldn’t say no when Kevin asked like that. He sighed and walked over to the couch. He stood there, not moving until Kevin grabbed his hand and tugged him down to sit on the edge of the couch. Nick finally looked at Kevin and he felt most of his anger melt. Pain was evident in Kevin’s gaze and Nick hated it. Wished he could fix it. He gave a startled gasp when Kevin’s arms slid around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He hesitated briefly then hugged Kevin back.

“Thank you. I really needed that.” Kevin’s voice was muffled against Nick’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Nick couldn’t help it. He had to ask. “Are you okay?”

“No, not really. It hurts, Nick.”

Nick was shocked. It was the first time that Kevin had admitted that he was feeling any pain. He hugged Kevin tighter.

“I know it does. If you eat something, you can take one of your pain pills.”

“I am kind of hungry.”

“It should be ready in a minute. I’ll bring it in here so you don’t have to get up.”

Nick reached up and smoothed Kevin’s hair back from his face. Kevin jerked away from his hand and Nick winced. He should have known better. He was pulling away when Kevin stopped him.

“I haven’t been allowed a real bath in days, Nick. I’m gross.”

Nick rolled his eyes. Before he could answer, AJ did.

“Yeah, we didn’t want to mention the rank smell, but since you brought it up.”

“I do not smell, “ Kevin said, offended. “I’ve had sponge baths.”

“You’ve been getting sponge baths? How come I didn’t get to help?” AJ asked indignantly.

“You could have one, if you want,” Nick said to Kevin.

“One what?”

“A shower. The instructions Marianne sent home said you can have a shower after three days. We have to wrap your knee in a plastic bag so you don’t get it wet, but you can shower.”

“How sad is that I’m excited about a bath?” Kevin joked.

Nick smiled. “Not a bath, you can’t do that for a couple of weeks.”

Kevin’s face fell. “I can’t shower, Nick. Therapy killed my knee. There’s no way I can stand up.”

“I’ll help you and you don’t have to stand up. We just need to put a stool or something in there for you to sit on. As long as your knee isn’t underwater, you’re fine.”

“I’ll scrub your front,” AJ offered.

Brian sighed. “Stop flirting with my cousin.”

AJ kissed his temple. “Yes dear.”

Kevin looked at Nick. “You ever feel like we’re in the middle of a soap opera?”

AJ grinned. “ _The Old and the Chesthairless_.”

“I am not old!” Kevin protested at the same time Nick said “I have chest hair, freak.”

AJ and Brian cracked up. Nick shook his head and stood up. “I’m going to go check on lunch.”

“We’ll help,” Brian said.

Kevin was left alone and he leaned back against the arm of the couch. He was dozing lightly when the guys came back with lunch.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Time to eat,” AJ said, setting a tray on the coffee table.

The four of them grouped around the table and ate hungrily. The atmosphere was much lighter than it had been and Kevin was grateful for that. He knew he needed to apologize to Nick, but he also knew Nick wasn’t holding a grudge.

After lunch, AJ and Brian offered to clean up. Nick disappeared and came back with a glass of water and a pill. He handed them to Kevin.

“Take that while I go get stuff ready for your shower.”

Kevin waited until he was almost out of the room.

“Nick?”

Nick stopped and looked back. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

Nick smiled a little. “I know. I know this hard for you. Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Nick nodded and left the room. Kevin took his pain medication and finished off the glass of water while he waited for Nick to come back. He’d almost dozed off again when he felt a hand gently shaking him.

“Come on, Kev, the shower’s waiting.”

“Thank God.”

He let Nick help him up. He situated his crutches and carefully made his way down the hall toward the bathroom. When they got there, Kevin saw that Nick had put a small stool in the tub. There was a plastic bag and tape sitting on the sink. Nick closed the lid of the toilet and helped Kevin sit down. He started the water, letting it warm up while he helped Kevin undress. He carefully undid the bandage around Kevin’s knee. The scar was an angry red and Nick ran gentle fingers along the sides of it. The entire knee and most of Kevin’s thigh was an ugly mass of purple-yellow bruises.

“That looks so bad.” Nick kissed Kevin’s knee softly. He wrapped the plastic around Kevin’s knee, securing it with the tape.

Kevin ran his hand through Nick’s hair. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Something really good, probably. Come on, let’s get you in the tub.”

Nick stripped and then helped Kevin into the tub. Kevin gave a satisfied moan when the hot water hit his skin. Nick laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I think I’m jealous of the shower. Usually I’m the one making you sound like that.”

Kevin flicked water at him. Nick grinned happily and reached for a washcloth and the soap. He poured a generous amount onto the cloth and worked it into a rich lather. He started at Kevin’s shoulders and worked his way down. He slowly ran the washcloth down Kevin’s arms, across his chest, over his belly. He carefully ran the soapy cloth over Kevin’s soft cock. Kevin gave an unhappy sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, afraid he’d hurt Kevin.

Kevin gestured toward his groin. “That.”

“Umm, Kev? You had surgery. You’re in pain. I’d be surprised if you were hard.”

“I had surgery on my knee, not my dick.”

Nick laughed. “True. Still, it’s okay. It’s not like your impotent or anything.”

Kevin looked horrified. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Still chuckling softly, Nick went back to bathing Kevin. He washed Kevin’s legs and feet, being extra gentle with Kevin’s right leg. He rinsed Kevin off then moved around to wash his back. When he was finished, he rinsed Kevin’s back and then tossed the washcloth aside. He grabbed the shampoo and washed Kevin’s hair.

“You’re good at this,” Kevin said, sighing with contentment.

“I like doing it.”

Nick rinsed Kevin’s hair and then turned off the shower. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He draped a towel over the toilet and then turned to help Kevin get out. Once Kevin was seated, Nick dried him carefully. When he was finished, he stood up and Kevin followed. Nick let Kevin brace himself against him and then they made their way into the bedroom.

Nick got Kevin comfortably situated in bed and then went to the dresser. He tugged on a fresh pair of jeans then found a pair of Kevin’s boxers and some pajama bottoms.

“It’s two in the afternoon. Why do I need pajamas?”

“Because you’re spending the day in bed. You haven’t been sleeping and you need to rest.”

Kevin opened his mouth, closing it quickly when Nick glared at him. He was tired and he was sick of pretending. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard. Nick nodded in satisfaction.

“Good. I think maybe you should get a reward for not arguing.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Nick merely grinned and went back into the bathroom. He came back out with a bottle of lotion.

“Can you turn over onto your stomach?”

Kevin gave him a lecherous grin. Nick rolled his eyes.

“I’m not fucking you so don’t ask. You’re injured. And don’t pout. It’s nowhere near as cute on you as it is on me.”

“I’m cute,” Kevin grumbled as he rolled gingerly onto his belly.

“Gorgeous, hot, sexy as hell I’ll give you, but you aren’t cute.”

Nick straddled Kevin’s waist, careful not put his weight on Kevin. He poured a generous amount of lotion into his hand and then rubbed his hands together. He reached out and began to work the tense muscles of Kevin’s shoulders.

Kevin let out a contented sigh and melted into the mattress. He closed his eyes and drifted. Between the shower, the pain medication, and Nick’s hands, he was feeling pleasantly sleepy.

Nick worked slowly, his hands working out knots of tension. He shook his head. Kevin was so damned stubborn. He slid farther down the bed, his hands kneading Kevin’s lower back. He got more lotion and went to work on Kevin’s thighs and calves, again being careful with Kevin’s right leg. He worked his way down to Kevin’s feet, massaging the arches carefully. By the time he was finished, Kevin was practically purring. Nick smiled and nudged Kevin’s hip.

“Turn over.”

Kevin stretched languorously and then rolled onto his back. Nick poured out more lotion then gently nudged Kevin’s thighs wider and settled between them. Kevin was watching him with a content yet interested gaze.

“Thought you weren’t going to fuck me?”

“I’m not. Doesn’t mean I can’t do other things. You have to stay still, though. I won’t hurt you. If you move, I’ll stop.”

Once Kevin agreed, Nick ran his hands up the insides of Kevin’s thighs. He cupped Kevin’s balls in one hand, rolling them gently. He slid his free hand around the base of Kevin’s soft cock, lifting it. He licked over the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking softly. He pulled back gradually as Kevin’s cock began to lengthen and fill.

Kevin moaned as the warmth of Nick’s mouth enveloped his cock. He wasn’t used to this. Usually, all Nick had to do was breathe and Kevin was harder than a rock. Feeling himself harden in Nick’s mouth was a unique sensation. As he became more and more aroused, instinct kicked in and his hips began to rock up into Nick’s mouth.

Nick immediately reached up and laid an arm across Kevin’s waist. He pulled back and let Kevin slip from his mouth.

“Stay still or I’ll have to stop.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

He licked a long stripe up Kevin’s cock. Kevin moaned and fisted his hands in the sheets. He forced his hips to still. Nick smiled and leaned down to take Kevin’s cock back into his mouth. He kept one arm firmly across Kevin’s stomach, helping to keep him still. He took Kevin in deep, swallowing around him.

Kevin tightened his grip on the sheets and forced himself not to move. Nick’s head was moving faster, giving him exactly what he needed. Every time Nick pulled up, he swirled his tongue over the sensitive head of Kevin’s cock, gathering up the precome that was coming faster and faster. When Nick’s hand slid from his balls to the entrance of his body, Kevin groaned.

“Please Nick.”

One long finger slid slowly inside of him, finding that sweet spot and making Kevin see stars. His breathing quickened and he was making needy sounds that would have embarrassed him if he wasn’t so turned on. Nick’s head dropped and Kevin felt the head of his cock brushing the back of Nick’s throat. He felt Nick swallow around him at the same time that Nick gave a skillful rub over his prostate. Kevin shuddered and came, moaning Nick’s name.

When Kevin managed to unclench his fingers and open his eyes, he saw Nick slowly licking his cock clean. He moaned softly.

“God, that was… embarrassingly quick.”

Nick gave Kevin’s cock one last lick and then sat back. “It was not. I like knowing that I turn you on.”

“You definitely do that.”

Nick moved to straddle Kevin and then leaned down to kiss him. He felt Kevin’s hand brush over the fly of his jeans and he moved away quickly.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Kevin, you’re practically asleep.”

“I’ve never left you unsatisfied and I’m not going to start now.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Stubborn ass. This isn’t about me. This is about you. How do you feel right now?”

Kevin thought about it. “Between the pain pill, the shower, and you, I’m wiped out.”

“Good. You’ll be able to get some sleep.”

“Nick…”

“No. My hard on isn’t going to kill me. If you’re good and take a nap, I’ll let you get me off later.”

“Nick…”

Nick ignored him. He grabbed Kevin’s boxers and helped Kevin put them on. Kevin’s pajama bottoms quickly followed. Once Kevin was dressed and under the covers, Nick kissed him again.

“Need anything?”

Kevin reached for Nick’s fly. Nick smacked his hand.

“I meant to drink.”

Kevin relented. He knew Nick was almost as stubborn as he was. “Yeah, fine. What do we have?”

“You can have juice or water.”

“Lovely. Juice and a nap. Brian’s right. I’m a four-year-old.”

Nick laughed as he headed for the door. “If you’re really good, I’ll bring you some graham crackers too.”

Kevin threw a pillow at him. Still laughing, Nick headed toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, AJ poked his head into the room.

“You decent?”

“Yep,” Kevin mumbled sleepily.

AJ came in and grinned at Kevin.

“What?”

“Someone got lucky.”

Kevin’s smile of contentment made AJ laugh.

“You’re in a much better mood. Nick must have a great bedside manner.”

“He does,” Kevin agreed.

AJ shook his head. “I think we need to fire him, though.”

“Why?”

“You’re dripping all over the pillow.”

AJ went into the bathroom and came back with a towel and comb.

“Can you sit up?”

“Probably. For a minute or two.”

Kevin leaned forward and AJ slid in behind him. He gently toweled Kevin’s hair and then began combing out the damp strands. Kevin sighed happily.

“Slut,” AJ teased.

“Yep.”

“You doing okay now?”

Kevin shrugged. “A little. I still hate this.”

“I know you do.”

“Aje?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

AJ flicked him with the comb. “Idiot. Where else would I be?”

“I love you too, AJ.”

“Yeah, yeah.” AJ set the comb aside. “There. All pretty now.”

A sound at the door made them both look up. Brian and Nick were wiping away imaginary tears.

“That was just beautiful,” Brian sniffled.

“Very touching,” Nick agreed.

AJ flipped them off. He kissed Kevin’s temple and slid out of the bed, helping Kevin settle back against the pillows.

“All right, enough bonding. Everybody out. Kevin needs to sleep,” Nick ordered.

“Sounds good. We should nap too,” AJ told Brian.

“Why do we need to nap?”

“Cause then we can get naked and fool around.”

“Works for me,” Brian said and followed AJ out of the room.

Nick closed the door and crossed the room. He set a bottle of juice on the nightstand and stripped off his jeans before crawling in next to Kevin. Kevin groaned.

“Tease.”

Nick chuckled. “Sleep now, play with me later.”

He waited while Kevin slowly rolled onto his left side and then spooned up behind him, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s waist. Kevin let himself relax back into Nick’s warmth. They slept like this all of the time, but usually he was spooning Nick. He had to admit that this was kind of nice.

“Nick?’

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

Nick kissed the nape of his neck. “Thanks for letting me.”

“I’m sorry I was an ass.”

“It’s okay. I told you, I forgive you.”

“I know. I’m still sorry.”

“I know you are. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Kevin chuckled. They settled in and the room was quiet for a long time. Kevin was almost asleep when he heard Nick whisper ‘I love you’. He reached down and found Nick’s hand where it rested on his stomach. He linked their fingers.

“Love you too, Nick.”

He fell asleep with the warmth of Nick’s body against his back and Nick’s breathing soft and slow in his ear.


End file.
